Never Good Enough
by Evita82
Summary: A young werewolf witnesses her parent's murder and must find refuge at Hogwart were for the first time in her life she is not alone.
1. I Child of the World

Disclaimer: Don't lawyers have more important things to do then check for disclaimers? Seriously, if that's a job I want it. At least I'd have an excuse to read every fanfic out there and not feel guilty that I'm wasting time. Oh yeah I don't own anything that has to do with HP however I do own the plot so ppl reviewing saying I stole it go away!  
  
A/N: I know your thinking 'Oh God here she starts another fic which she's never going to finish' but seriously, guys I have almost all the next chapters for ALL my stories written! I just started writing this and I had to write it down and put it out for people to read. This is a RL/OC story and it will definitely have RW/HG, HP/GW and maybe a touch of SB/ some really hot girl he finds on the side of the road one dark and stormy night and he picks up on his motor bike, takes her to the nearest hotel where his bike breaks down and they are forced to share a room till morning but in the morning lo and behold two twin sizes beds have been pushed against the walls and the two people are seen in a heap of blankets after a heated night of "wrestling".  
  
I'm not sure if it was the paralyzing dream or if it was the fact that I had hit my head against the wall or if it was divinely inspired that I woke up but in a sweaty urgency my eyes flickered open. The room seemed darker then usual when I gained my barings and felt around my beside table for my old wind up alarm clock. No moonbeams glimmered across my floor like hours before and this fact disturbed me oddly. I hated the moon with something deeper then the deepest passion I felt in human form, it was wolfish, but to suddenly have the moon taken away completely didn't feel right.  
  
I stopped feeling around me side table for my clock to listen for the metallic tick. I definitely heard but for all I could tell it might have been in the tangled mess of quilts with me, under the bed where even I was not brave enough to look under in the dead of night or sitting there next to me in bed centimeters from my ear. That was probably one of the worse things about lycanthropy besides the actual transformations, you can hear a great many things with keen ears but I have no sense of distance and I probably never will.  
  
I finally give into my fears of the horrendous dust bunnies and the random unidentifiable objects and swiped a hand underneath the thin gray bed skit, nothing but a quidditch magazine and a bar of soap. I rub my hands together with the soap. It left a film on my dry skin but I took no notice. I sniffed it cautiously, Zest or Irish Spring? The scent was exotic and striking; I caught the aroma of rolling seas on some hazy plant, light years away where beings stroll on a white sand beach unconcerned of troubles. Just as quickly I can back through the spinning gyroscope and back to my bed. A warm breeze from that other galaxy brushed through my room before fading into time. Definitely zest, I smiled to myself and dropped the soap bar next to the other junk on my beside table.  
  
That's another thing about my kind of lycanthropy, I see images when I smell something. It's not always the greatest thing, for example one time I remember I one time when out muggle home here's septic system plugged and backed up all over the yard. Images of people slipping and sliding in there own waste. Helpless and pathetic trying to stand up.  
  
I rolled over in my lumpy bed to try to get back to sleep. Some eternal clock told me it was 2 or 3 in the morning as I squeezed my eyes shut. I needed my sleep, the full moon was in three nights and being well rested seemed to help the pain of transformation. I clenched my muscles tight, held it for 10 counts and released them slowly to relax myself. Ten minutes later as my thoughts drifted out of first stage of consciousness and into the thousands below between life and death I drifted out of this world. I was a wolf, running through the dense forests of our river bottom trees. I can remember that I was sniffing at some shrubbery when a noise from the land of the living caught my attention. My ears pricked and my fur stood on end, a low deep growl escaped my throat. The noise came again, crunching gravel from distant corners of my human mind. My eyes flickered open once again, my mind was human but the wolf lingered in the shadows, ready to defend me.  
  
Swinging my legs down over the edge of the bed and onto the cool wood floor I paused for a moment listening for the noise outside my window again, praying harder then I ever had that it wasn't "them". I stood up and cross to my open window where the wind was blowing curtains about in gentle billows. It only took seconds for me to realize the source of the noise. It was "them", a wizard mob, Death Eaters and common folk alike. My mother had always said, no one is ever prejudice against us, we're all hated equally. I quietly as I could, slipped out of my room across the hall and into my sister's bedroom.  
  
"Sarah, get up and get Andrew and yourself out of here. Go up to the attic and out onto the back of the roof and down into the ravine. I don't care where you go but just get away from here. I won't be far behind." I spoke this in a hush whisper. I heard "them" outside very near.  
  
"Why do I have to." I cut her off.  
  
"No questions now Sarah, there's no time. Now go. Take this with you." I slipped a small bag of coins in a bag and push it towards her. Everything we need as werewolves, an escape bag. An extra pair of clothes, some money, potion ingredients for a wit dulling potion and the last thing, an oddly shaped beaker, stopper and slushy liquid. Death, quick and painless, for the children so hideous deaths could pass them. Her eyes got big; she finally understood what was happing. Our family was going to be murdered if we didn't escape. She quickly nodded and rushed out of the room into Andrew's room. I heard him stir and moan faintly and get up. I grabbed my fathers old wand that he kept in the up stairs for me to use if we every got attacked. Sarah and Andrew hoisted themselves up through the attic door in the hallway and pad around overhead and then they were gone.  
  
I crept down to the first landing and squatted listening. If I went down to worn my parents all of us would be cornered but if I stayed here my parents would be caught sleeping. I battled with myself and the possible consequences, fight with them and save are family but possibly dying or wait and escape after they left praying that my parents can hold them off. I heard porch door squeak and a single person slip in. I was too terrified to move and felt helpless to help my sleeping parents. It all happened to fast for me to remember the exact details, there was struggling down stairs, yelling and two heavy thumps on the wood floor. I couldn't support myself anymore; I silently slumped to a sitting position with my knees under my chin. Tears were clouding my vision and I shook with heartache. On the walls around me a shadow loomed from a torch outside, men, women and children were jeering at my parents. I had to look, I didn't have the heart not to look. My parents needed me. I pushed myself up and stormed down the steps and crashed out the back door into the mob. People turned to glare at me but I didn't take to much notice, pushing my way into the center of the mob to my parents I saw them hog-tied on the ground drenched in muggle gasoline. A young man with shock white hair light a match and sneered at me. He dropped the match and the rest I do not know.  
A/N ok this is just a prologue. The main character is Danielle (Danni) and she will struggle with what happened here through out the story. If you guys approve of this I'll continue it but only if you really like it. So review! 


	2. II Child in the Forest

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you recognize as Harry Potter. Danni and others you don't recognize are mine.  
  
A/N Here's chapter two, one little thing that you might want to know about chapter one is that it takes places when the main character Danni is 9 years old. You might think how can she use her fathers wand and that's a good questions. The only answer I can give is that "it's magic". ha-ha sorry for the bad pun.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
That night seems very distant from this safe train compartment hundreds of miles away but still it lingers with me as a constant companion never really ever leaving. I never returned to my home after that night either. I let the muggle neighbors come across my parents' charred remains and presume us three kidnapped or dead somewhere in the ravine. The muggle police never looked hard for us anyway; we were outcasts in both worlds. Seen for what we truly were in the wizardry world and as eccentric weirdoes in the muggle world. Maybe both sides had a point but that never stopped me from trying to succeed in a world were everything is turned against my kind.  
  
Sarah and Andrew had escaped to a moldy tree house in the heart of the tangle mess of trees. This tree house should have been used as a haven for lazy childhood days, not an escape or sanctuary from wizard mobs. We stayed cooped up in there late into fall till nights became to cold and Andrew's frail lungs couldn't hold up with his hacking cough any longer. It was a bright early October day when Andrew's spirit left us. It was peaceful and without much fuss on either Sarah or my part. Not much more could have been done to us anyway. Parentless and now laying a dear little brother under a shady willow was a part of a werewolf's life. We cherish the time we have with others but we are always prepared to walk alone in the darkness. We cling to the loved ones we meet but when the time comes for us to part its not hard for us. Another friend will come along and while it's not the same friend it's a friend nonetheless and that is all we could hope for.  
  
The winter chilled bother Sarah and me to the bone. We had seized a small cabin deep in the heart of the forest well away from towns and other cabins. While this was more comfortable then the tree house had been the warped boards let the chilly wind sweep through the hut and snow often piled both inside and outside the door. A trek was made once a month to the nearest muggle town for canned food, perhaps a new pair of mittens and other things needed to survive. Finally after months of huddling around the stove to keep warm, sleeping in stolen parkas and eating canned beans spring was on its way. The snow had melted away from the door and we were now making weekly trips to town giving us both a moral boost. No one ever took notice of the seven and nine year old raven haired girls hand and hand buying stocks of baked beans, a bag of apples and two sweets each. The world had more important things to worry about like politics, their own families and gossip about the neighbors. It never bothered us either, we were content with ourselves and if we could go without getting noticed it didn't bother us. However someone did notice us.  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
For another year we lived in the cabin, taking gold out of our deceased parents' bank account every three months. We didn't get mixed up with the wizard mobs anymore and our transformations were almost painless. We were where werewolves should live, deep in the heart of an ancient forest, with nature and far from ordinary humans. Out there we could be ourselves, werewolf's, not pseudo-humans. During the summers, truth be told, modesty wasn't something we usually concerned ourselves with. Lounging around the hut in just a shirt and with a bare bottom didn't seem wrong between sisters.  
  
During the following summer when I was 10 years old and Sarah, a brand-new 8, I receive my first letter by owl. It was from Hogwarts the legendary school for witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
Dear Miss. Davis,  
  
It is my greatest pleasure to invite you to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next fall. If you are willing to attend please be at King's Cross Station in London at 11 am sharp on the morning of September 1.Attached to this note is the full list of school supplies needed for your first year. Thank you.  
  
Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall  
  
(A/N I don't have to book near me right now so I made this all up and I know Minerva's last name is spelt wrong. Just live with it.)  
  
I flipped the first back and looked at the long list of supplies. I knew that I was never going to afford all 7 of the text books and other things needed. And the other thing was what was I suppose to do with Sarah. Living in the woods with you sister was one thing but by yourself and being only eight? Some of my psudi-humaness came through. I didn't want to bury the last member of my family. I had already failed three of them; I was never going to fail the last. The opportunity was tempting but I had my responsibility elsewhere. I'll never become a witch but thinking twice I didn't think that it'd be all that bad. No exposure to wizards, no threat of making enemies, smaller threat of dying; I wanted nothing more for Sarah and myself.  
  
So later that night when I watched the sheet of parchment, with licks of flame dancing around the edges and gently falling further into the fire I did feel as though one destiny was burning in front of my eyes and I was standing at the crossroads for another with the road ahead officially marked "ROAD CLOSED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE". I won't lie and tell you that it didn't hurt me at the time. My dream since I was a child was to follow my parents' footsteps to Hogwarts. Their stories of the Great Hall, magnificent paintings and the best friends' one could only dream of would only remain stories now. Maybe the last one is what made my heart break when my acceptance letter had turned charcoal black in front of me. I never had had a friend save Sarah but she didn't count. No matter how many times I told myself that I was happier alone I couldn't quash that aspiration of a friend. Surely whatever powers-that-be didn't create werewolves to be friendless, but my decision was made and I wasn't going to Hogwarts. Sarah never knew about the letter when I had first gotten it in June and I was going to keep it that way. She would cry and make a fuss because she would automatically think that by me refusing to go she wouldn't be able to go either. In retrospect I would have let her go even if I had stayed in the forest alone. One of us needed to be a witch after all.  
  
The weeks took wing and the letter was soon forgotten, only ash in the fire place and the occasional untraceable heartache. The summer soon rolled into sticky August days of lazing about the cabin with sunrays streaming through the warped boards stretching far across the frayed crimson rug on the dusty grey floor.  
  
Most days were spent in silence. Sarah might have wanted to talk but I was the alpha in this pack and she didn't dare scold me for my silence. We wouldn't do much on the days of silence; wake up and flop down with the few books we found in dilapidated bags crammed in the corner of the small crawl space. Muggle classics, reference books, children's fairy tales and strange leather bound books. They had rusted clasp and despite my efforts to open one with knifes, and I even poked it with my fathers old wand that I still had with me. The only words inscribed in gold lettering one the biggest volume of the 20 or so was "Repap Erac" I didn't recognize the language for muggle or the few magical ones I knew. As I was a child still I gave up quickly throwing the books aside and moved on to others. Times when we weren't reading we could be found gazing at the blue sky on the slanted roof or walking to the edge of the trees watching children play in a park under the watchful eye of their parents. We never were noticed by the parents but we were by someone else...  
  
(Am I done? Go down and look.)  
Ok I'm not that mean. Here's some more. Oh if you read Repap Erac backwards it's Paper Care. How creative am I? Oh and don't worry, we'll meet Remus soon enough  
  
Towards the end of August my heartache for Hogwarts returned stronger then every. Students now would probably be piling into Diagon Alley buying there wands, cauldrons, magical books, robes all while laughing with their families and spotting friends in the distance. Running to meet them they would spout stories of there happy summer vacations or giggles between "Oh did you see Jack? I think he's been working out." or "You must give me that hair curler potion." I never really gave a rat's ass about males, werewolf or human. I was a survivor and deep "connections" just spelt weakness and need.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* I was sitting on top of a hill, 2 hours walk from the hut taking in all of my surroundings. Distant dark masses spelt the sons and daughters of the great forest that loomed behind me. As the late day faded and the last breath of blue died the wolf awoke. Even though the full moon was still three days off the wolf was unsettled about something. I felt my sense of smell heighten and my human vision sharpen suddenly. I heard mice tread on the foot of the hill and smell the mouth-watering pork chops, green beans, garden salad and treacle tart still piping hot from the oven. I turned my head towards the smell and my wolf eyes infiltrated the shadows to see four seemingly happy family members huddled around a lighted porch. Two boys with shaggy mops of hair, one had golden and the other mousey brown but somehow still as brilliant.  
  
A memory drifted into my mind but it wasn't mine. It was the wolf's memory and I felt like an infidel finding the memory. It was of the last full moon's romping through the forest and coming across a strange wolf. Sarah and I weren't the only wolves in the forest but when my wolf had spotted the male trot through my favorite clearing in the forest and curl up between roots of the giant trees around us. Pekkala, (As is my wolf's name) growling and snarling at this new comer leapt into the clearing, neck fur erect, white fangs gleaming in the bright moon light, challenging this bigger but startled wolf.  
  
He lumbered up on his limbs, not shrinking back but was steady and calm. He was a dazzling grey and black wolf, noble snout, haunting harvest yellow eyes delineated with dark blue giving him a quality of intellect and wonder. This was not only a foreign wolf but an alien werewolf treading in Pekkala's territory. The young male abruptly took a step back stumbling into the roots and giving his dominance. That was the end of the memory, or as much as Pekkala wanted to let her see. They had been together for 10 years, almost 11, and Danni was often at a lose of what this part of her wanted or lived through. Danni was merely the host body for this dominant wolf pup.  
  
My mind turned back to the family eating 100 meters down the hill considering the family, trying to tie them to that memory. My vision intensified again catching the dark blue of the wolf's eyes flash their way up the hill. That boy was the wolf Pekkala had meet in the forest. Something had urged me down the hill to examine this new fellow werewolf. If this was a family of wolves I could have warned them. I felt a nip from inside. Pekkala obviously had had other and harsher plans in mind with the strange were. I had scooted with my backside down the grassy hill bit by bit not wanting to catch the attention of the family. The last 20 meters I belly crawled to the right edge of the porch and listened.  
  
"Remus do you have everything packed for Hogwarts? Do you need anything dear? We only have two days if you need anything." Presumably the mother rattled across the table to one of the boys.  
  
"My lace fly supply is quite low mother. Maybe restocking some of my potion ingredients would be wise." A glass clicked against something on the table. The boy was barely above a mumble.  
  
'And you Romulus? Do you have everything honey?" The mother addressed this son with more affection.  
  
"Yes mother I have everything. You know how I hate waiting until the eleventh hour for Hogwarts supplies. After all, I am head boy this year." He said this as though he had just accepted some great award for world peace or he had just invented the world's greatest waterless cookware.  
  
"Wonderful dear." The family lapsed into silence. Only the occasionally cough or sigh broke the still air in the cozy porch room.  
  
I had slipped away from the porch quietly. I didn't think that all of them were werewolves. Just the boy and he was going to Hogwarts soon so I needn't worry the family. When I got to the top of the rise again and peered down at the family before I set off to the remains of my family I could have sworn I saw the mouse haired youth fleetingly glance towards the hill where I stood.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~~~*~~*~*~~~*~*~  
  
Three hours later after I had taken every scenic route and touched all the logs from the hill to the cabin I could I came within view of the crackling fire that Sarah presumably conjured with father's wand. I thought about coming in through the roof to scare the wits out of her and so I had set to slinking up carefully to the back of the small house and with a child's uncanny grace scaled the nearest tree that would let me drop to the roof. I dropped with a slight "thud" hoping that Sarah hadn't heard or minded it.  
  
"What was that Faphson? Go look around outside if it's the girl and take this stinking body out and dump it in the ravine." I couldn't move and I was perfectly poised on the roof hidden in the shadows of the tree so maybe as I think back it was better. A great lumbering mad came into view over the edge of the roof, he had something slung loosely over his shoulder. It flopped lifelessly when he dumbly discarded it on the forest floor. He glanced around, shrugged and went back into the cabin.  
  
"No one was out there. I looked everywhere, must have been an animal. We got the wrong little girls probably." This one wasn't too bright I thought months later when I recalled that night.  
  
"How many cabins are there in this forest with two little girls living alone?" He must have whacked the second man. "This is the right cabin but she's not here and I've watched her. She's not like other children, she's smart. Smarter then you anyway Faphson. She won't come back tonight, maybe ever. She'll be on her guard from now on too. Let's go. We'll find her later."  
  
I helplessly listened to the men disapparate with small pops and I was alone. I remember vaguely scrambling down off the roof and to the small body 10 meters away. A look of shock was Sarah's expression, cold and dead. I didn't cry then, months and years later yes I would cry but right now I needed to get out of this forest and go somewhere safe. The only place I could go to was Hogwarts. With a bag in hand and a last look at the little graves of my siblings I headed off in the early morning light towards a new path of life open for travel. 


	3. III Child of Magic

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot even though I have Remus hog tied in my closet. He really likes it there guys.  
  
A/N: So how did you like the last chapter? I know a lot happened but I need to hurry things up a bit so I can get to the real point of the story which is Danni's seven years at Hogwarts and her unwillingness to forgive herself. I added the little Remus thing in there to give you a taste of what his life is like since it will be important later in the fic. The two men are very important and probably won't show up for a while again and when they do we'll find out what they are looking for. ( Don't worry this won't be a clique love story. Love is the afterthought actually in this fic.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
I had manage to scrounge up place under the towns bridge among the homeless and tried to get at least an uneasy sleep but that would not come. I gave it up to another dirty child, brushed myself off the best I could and headed towards the hidden magical bank at the edge of town. I had to pass my old home, still unoccupied, and the park where I use to play. Memories refused to left go and I was drowning in guilt. I gave into my humanness as tear, silent salty drops of myself slide down my cheeks and hit the stone sidewalk, each one louder then the next. The bank was just ahead in the alley, I wiped my face clean the best I could and stepped into the bank.  
  
"Aren't you a bit early this time Danni?" A kindly man said from behind the teller. I just nodded with my head down not wanting him to see my tear streaked face.  
  
"I'd like to move all the money I have left in the bank to Gingotts please and withdraw fifty galleons." I sounded small and insignificant right then. No more then a child as I was.  
  
"Going to Hogwarts little Danni?" The man was doing some sort of transaction on paper, referencing some large account book not looking back at me.  
  
"Yes, I am. Do you know where I could get a train or bus to London?" My voice quavered only slightly this time. I had to hide my emotions from this man and the world so they didn't ask questions about my personal family life.  
  
Making myself inconspicuous was some kind of magic that I possessed. When I had gone into town with Sarah to buy food and withdraw money no one looked twice at me because I would make myself dull eyed and slow witted. Any concerned looks at the us would soon be turned away onto more interesting things.  
  
"Oh, I'd reckon that the Knight bus would take you. I could call it from here. It's a brand new system you see, any witch or wizard just stick out there wand hand and it'll take you anywhere on land." He went on rambling about the kid features on the bus but I had lost interest. He turned around and handed down to me a slip of paper with some numbers and codes.  
  
"Don't lose this Danni. They need it at Diagon Alley. I wish you the best of luck at Hogwarts. You're going to have the greatest time of your life." He winked and saw me to the door. I said good bye and stuck out my father's wand. Two minutes later a bus popped into existence and whisked me off closer to my destiny.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'd like to go to London please." I held the bag close and handed the man 10 sickles.  
  
"It'll cost 14 sickles dear to go to London." He too was a kindly elderly man who looked at me with tenderness.  
  
"It's all I have sir and I have to get to London and see myself off to Hogwarts. My mom has the flu something dreadful and she said 10 sickles would be enough sir. I'm sorry for any inconvenience." I turned back towards a random alley hoping he would take the bait. Another thing I had the knack for is twisting people into my will without them knowing. In otherwise the artful and beautiful practice of lying.  
  
"Don't you fret girly; I'll cover the 4 sickles for you. We can't have you miss the Hogwarts Express. I remember my first time riding; I meet my future wife on that train ride." He went on being long-winded about the time the train broke down just south of Wales and they had to take flying carpets the rest of the way. I sat down after thanking him and leaned my head against the window pain willing myself to sleep. I told myself to forget Sarah and Andrew and look ahead towards whatever lay ahead.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Four hours later the bus banged into a muggle alley and pulled out onto a moderately traveled throughway in down town London. I rubbed my eyes and cracked my neck before moving ahead in the bus.  
  
"Almost there girly. Need help getting that bag down?" He tugged my bag firmly and it fell into my hands. I said thank you and stepped near the steps bracing myself for one of the driver's questionable stops.  
  
"There you go honey. The Leaky Cauldron, the man in there will help you get into Diagon Alley. Take care of yourself." I smiled awkwardly and watched the bus hurl itself out of existence in a puff of blue black smoke. Hoisting my bag on my shoulder, I made my way into the pub. It was a dank place with a strong stench of ale, fire whiskey and body odor. Bleak tables were haphazardly in some kind of pattern and the chairs were lazily pushed in most of the way.  
  
"Over here kid, what do you want?" A burly man snapped from a near by table.  
  
"I want to get into Diagon Alley. A man out there said you could help me." My vision and hearing suddenly intensified when I got closer to the man. Pekkala was waking as I got further and further into the magical world. I began associating the smells with images again. I had tried to shake it away.  
  
"Yeah I can get you into Diagon Alley. It'll cost you though." He drawled with a toothy smile that put me off. That smile still haunts my dreams, slimy and the stench that wafted off those teeth.  
  
"Henry, quit charging those kids to get into Diagon Alley you greedy bastard." A stern woman appeared at the mans side and swatted him against the head. "Dear, follow me. Don't mind my son." She led me around to the back where a brick wall with her hard hand resting on my shoulder.  
  
"What's your name dear?" She was digging in her pockets.  
  
"Alice Ditters" that was a pseudonym that I had used before. "I come from Bath." I added the last part for good measure even though the lady wasn't paying attention to me.  
  
"Here's my wand. Stand back and watch for when you get you own wand Alice." She tapped a brick. The bricks turned and reorganized themselves into a stone archway. The woman looked at me pointedly expecting a child's wonder.  
  
"Oh amazing. I never thought it would happen like that." I added almost too quickly. Stepping out of the muggle world and into the wizardry world was dizzying and my stomach was uneasy. I was really there; I had made it when I had told my self that I never would make it.  
  
A/N Ok I'm having a ton of trouble writing this. I keep sliding in and out of tenses but remember it's supposed to be in past tense till she gets to the train. Then it goes into the present.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walked among the mass of people busily going about there own business. I approached the first shop I came to on the left side of the road. "Robes for all Occasions" gleamed freshly painted on a sign. I pushed the door open with a jingle and stridded in.  
  
"Hello" I called out meekly. Peering around the side of the desk behind a wall I saw a woman bustling about picking up robes and throwing them in a basket.  
  
"Hello" I tried again but the lady continued on with her work picking up a broom this time. She apparently couldn't hear me so I stepped around and spoke very loudly.  
  
"Excuse me, I would like to buy some robes." This time the woman looked up in surprise.  
  
"Dear girl don't scare a woman like that. Say something instead of jumping out like that. I suppose you want robes for Hogwarts." She put her broom away, grabbed a tape measure and flittered to the front of the shop. She pulled up an inventory book and a quill and barked some questions at me.  
  
"What's you name?"  
  
"Danni Davis"  
  
"Age and Birthday?"  
  
"I'll be 11 tomorrow."  
  
"Weight?"  
  
"65 lbs I think." (A/n I'm American so I don't know about Kilograms)  
  
"Height?"  
  
"4'7", again I'm guessing. I haven't been measured in a few months."  
  
"Alright, stand up there on that platform and I'll get you fitted. Damn Hogwarts says that that little interview is my job. Don't know what they just don't do it when you brats get to school." The lady lumbered around the desk and started measuring. It didn't take long to get measured nor for her to dig up some material to conjure the robes.  
  
The next place I stopped was the apothecary. I suppose know looking back that I must have been a sight with 10 robes in bundles stumbling into a quiet potions shop. The desk was higher then my head so the old woman had to lean over to look at me.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow. Could I get some stores?" A cat growled at me from the corner and backed away. Cat's can always spot things for what they are and the cat undoubtly saw me for a werewolf.  
  
"Firsty?" the woman creaky voice was like an ancient door being opened after centuries of peaceful stillness.  
  
"Yes and I'm afraid I misplaced my list of supplies needed." The women took no notice of my words but reached up to a high self to a large bundle that sat solitary next to a tub of cow eye lenses.  
  
"You're lucky that I still have this bundle. You must be the rogue first year I have been waiting for. I only supply as many as they are first years. This will be one galleon and 3 sickles." I paid and thanked her. She just nodded and made her way to her chair again to sit with heavy lidded eyes.  
  
As soon as I had made it back to the warm but fresh air I sat on a near by bench, I needed my books, a wand and maybe an owl if I had money still but I was really quite tired. People passed me without a glance usually chasing they're own excited kids who usually were plastered to the windows of sweet shops or were goggling at quidditch brooms.  
  
"Sirius Black get back here! We have to get you new robes." One man was roaring down the street after a black haired youth. The boy called something back but I didn't hear it. "No, not now. We can look at brooms later."  
  
(A/n Notice that it's Sirius' father not mother. We always hear from Mommy Black but never Daddy. And I gave up on the past tense. It's in the present but I might make references inn the past. I know its messed up)  
  
"James is waiting for me though Dad! I said I'd meet him at noon and it's already twenty past!" I was startled. It had been 9 in the morning when I had left the potion shop and now it was twenty after twelve?  
  
"I think James can entertain himself in a quidditch shop for another half hour Sirius. Come now, those robes you have are too small." I watched all of this from my slumped position on the bench. The blacked haired teenager sullenly followed his father into the shop hitting the sign as he sulked in. All of my packages had fallen on the ground but thankfully were all still there. I stood up yawning looking at the street around me. It was considerably busier then it had been when I first arrived. I shoved as many of the bundles I had into my bag as I could and made my way to the nearest book store.  
  
Stepping in the thought 'does every shop in this alley have to be so dank' passed through my mind but was soon forgotten. Row upon rows of knowledge towered above my and I was soon lost in the obscure corners of the shop. Florish and Blotts as it was called, truly was a tenth wonder of the world. Every subject that had to do with anything remotely magically could be found within its walls. I had just been replacing "1,001 Magically Party Ideas" on a high shelf and had been reaching for another when four older boys swooped around the far book shelf. They had their backs turned to me and obviously thought they were alone.  
  
"Peter, I want you take this dung bomb and put it over there by the Divination section." I recognized the voice to be the boy's I had seen before, Sirius Black.  
  
"Why is it always me Sirius?" the shortest boy squeaked.  
  
"Because everyone thinks you could do no wrong and if we three could prove ourselves innocent they can't trace it back to the Marauders, Dung brain." Sirius snapped.  
  
"Alright, give me the yellow one." Peter trudged off with his head down while the three boys left behind giggled and slapped each others back on a prank well done. I shifted one of my paper packages without noticing but the boys noticed. They turned around to face me. After years of knowing them and the great candid's these boys could do or make this one was one of the best. Three thirteen year old boys looking ready to cry are something you don't see very often.  
  
"What are you doing back here firsty?" The tall one with the glasses ordered me.  
  
"Looking at books." I pointed at the bookshelf to somehow help my case.  
  
"Why back here? No one every comes back here." Sirius joined in. My eyes darted from one face to the next. I was cornered in a bookstore by three boys who towered over me.  
  
"You're back here. And there are books back here."  
  
"Can you even read the titles?" Sirius sneered. He obviously thought he had me scared out of my pants.  
  
"Well despite common belief and practice I did come into this shop to actually read but I think I missed the notice that said dung bomb hurling and prank pulling were the true activities intended for a book shop." Sirius' eyes hardened and he crossed his arms across his chest much like a macho man with impressive shoulders would do and he was doing a good job despite his lack of wide shoulders.  
  
"Going to tattle on us firsty? This year at Hogwarts won't be fun for you if you do." The glasses clad one interjected.  
  
"No, but why don't you think about the people who actually want to read in here. What if someone sabotaged your Quidditch shop? But of course life is one sided and it's always the Quidditch lovers way." I had had enough with these boys. I hoisted my bag and walked towards the open foyer of the shop. I didn't know it then but I had just mouthed off to the legendary Marauders. No one had every done it before and not many would afterwards but I did. Maybe that's what got our relationship off on the wrong foot but it didn't matter, I wasn't one to be pushed around no matter what state I was in.  
  
I passed the boys giving Sirius and the other black haired boy stern looks but stopped when I looked at the third. Pekkala had given me a nipped from the inside. It was the boy, or wolf I had meet in the forest the month before and the one I had spied on the previous evening. Something passed between us, or our wolves rather that made me feel uneasy. I inclined my head just slightly in recognition and licked my lips, they were suddenly dry. This would have seemed odd to the other two boys I reckon now but they there attention else where. The dung bomb had just gone off somewhere on the other side of the shop and Peter presumably was bolting back to them with a sweaty brow. I tore my gaze away from the boy, I had forgotten his name, and continued on to pay for my books.  
  
The shop keepers grumbled, hissed and coughed periodically into a pale green handkerchief while he rang up my books. I had gotten 10 books in total. Eight were school books that I found written on a give away sheet at the front of the shop for young wizards who forgot there list. And the other two where personal books, one a fascinating book about medieval potions and the second had to do with the role of the Royal Werewolves of Gaul in the Roman Empire. When store keeper rang the last book he raised an eyebrow obviously thinking that this book was a little two heavy reading for an eleven year old. I gazed evening back at him not letting any emotion flutter across my expression besides cool indifference.  
  
I left the shop with considerably more bags then I had entered and I didn't think I could carry them much further. It was a good thing I only had to get a wand, possibly an owl or cat and a few odd things I could pick up after I settled down in a cheap inn. I meandered a little further down the alley looking for a wand shop. I saw a few other young looking children around my age come across the street showing off some wands. I crossed the street and approached them.  
  
"Excuse me, where can I buy a wand?" I tried to put on an aire of being likable but they suddenly became quiet when I approached.  
  
"You a muggle?" a tall brown haired girl asked me.  
  
"No, both my parents were magical but you see they had to work today and left me to do my shopping and they forgot to tell me where to get my wand." They took my story without questions and pointed me to a shop about three blocks down.  
  
"Olivanders, it's the best place to get a wand. Good luck." I thanked them and quickly hurried off.  
  
The shop was a wonder in itself. Shelf upon shelf of wands lined the walls and I had a strong suspicion that the door to the left of the entrance way led to a down stairs room where more wand would be stacked.  
  
"I'll be up in a moment." A croaky voice yelled up from the down stairs room. I let my bags fall with great relief on the waiting bench, crossed my arms and leaned against the wooden counter top. I soon heard the slow heavy foot steps of the man coming up from the down stairs. I was a little shocked to see his wild white hair and pale yellow eyes but between us he was the one in more shock.  
  
"Merlin, can it be Danni? William and Georgina's daughter? I never thought that I would see another Davis in my shop." His words stung me slightly reminding me that I was indeed the last Davis.  
  
"Hold out your writing hand Danni. I need to take a few measurements." I held out my left hand which didn't surprise him, he must have known I was a werewolf. Left handed wizards and witches were extremely rare, usually a sign of a squib or muggle but werewolf's were another story. As far back as werewolf history can go, all of them have been left handed and I was no exception. He took a few measurements in the oddest places. The width between my eyebrows, the length of my ears, the circumference of my upper and lower leg never once touching my left arm, I figured he knew what he was doing so I didn't question him. After ten minutes of measuring he bustled off the left of the table and grabbed three long wand boxes. He handed the first wand to me.  
  
"Eleven inches, willow and dragon heart-string. Quite a powerful wand for charms." I took it from him and held it dumbly. I didn't know if I was suppose to wave it around or not.  
  
"Go ahead Danni and give it a wave." I gave it one forceful push downwards causing something like a lightning bolt to hit the floor.  
  
"Oh dear that's going to leave a mark." He muttered and snatched the wand from me. "Here try this one. Fourteen inches, staghorn sumac and a Hippogriff feather. Good for conjuring spells." I took the wand and carefully gave it a wave roughly in the same direction as the small black crater I had created moments before. To my relief I didn't hear the crack of lightning like the last wand but something more like a hiss. I had started an emerald green fire in the charred floor.  
  
"No, not that one either." He sprinkled some water on the fired I made and handed me the last of the three wands he had brought over.  
  
"Twelve inches, swamp birch and a phoenix feather. Can be just as spunky as the other two wands but with a nice mellow attitude most of the time." He urged me to give it a wave as I did but nothing happened. It was just a stick of wood in my hands.  
  
"Maybe to mellow for you. Let me get some others." He replaced the wands in there respective places on the shelf and brought six new ones back. Setting those down he didn't start right away.  
  
"I have one other wand that I would like to try with you. Just sit right there." He hurried himself down the steps into the basement. I heard him rummaging around some boxes and talking to himself faintly. I looked at the wands he had brought over. One thing for sure is that he thought foreign woods would work with me. I recognized only two of the woods used, red pine and witch-hazel. I was examining the witch-hazel wand when he mounted the last step clutching his side.  
  
"I found it back behind my sander. Pesky little wand has a mind of its own sometimes." He placed the boxless wand on the table next to the other wands. He opened the first box and handed me the wand.  
  
"Nine inches, Ozark chinquapin and dragon hide." I took it and waved it causing a few shelves of wands to come tumbling down.  
  
"No, I thought not. Here try this one." We plunged through all of the six wands before he handed me the wand he had brought up from the basement.  
  
"Ten inches, dwarf wood and the fur of Agunway the Royal Werewolf of Rome. This wand has been in my family for thousands of years and only chooses a bearer every fourteen generations. This was Agunway's grandson's wand, next it was owned by a simple peasant wolf names Taka and now fourteen generations later directly and through blood it is yours. It is almost like you were destined for this wand Danni from your birth. You were born to bear this wand, use it well, it is very magically powerful. Dwarf wood tree's exist no longer and Agunway, well let's just say he was the mightiest werewolf every. Only a strong willed wolf could use it." I took it with trembling hands, wrapping my fingers around the ancient wood. I was shocked for a moment when I thought I could feel every atom of that wand slid into place and form to fit my small hand. Silver sparks flew from the end lighting up my face as I swished it around in front of me.  
  
"Yes, I think that wand will do. At least it will stop trying to run away. I must warn you that this wand has a mind and intention of its own. What they are I am not sure but use it wisely and hold it close. Don't worry about paying, I'm glad to finally give the Wand of Agunway a werewolf to use it. Mind that you don't use conventional polish on it but keep it in good order and don't abuse it. The magic of the wand will repair any minor damages done to it but it can never be restored by modern magic." He packaged the wand in a spare wand box and packed a bit of moss around it to my amazement.  
  
"This moss will buffer it from trying to do things on its own. Just a precaution you see. Now take care of yourself Danni. I expect to see great things from you my dear." I nodded, smiled and packed it away tightly in my bag under my robes. Outside the sun had already risen to its peak and was on its way to the western sky. I needed a few more things still but I thought I couldn't hold anymore without toppling over. I stopped a young couple to ask them if they knew of a good inn that wasn't to expensive. They pointed up the alley a little way to a cozy little breakfast nook and inn. I made my way onto the busy street and walked what seemed like against the crowd.  
  
I poked my head into the front lobby area, spotted a witch in her early twenties sitting behind a desk. She had magical head phones on and was jiggling her crossed leg to the beat. She also was snapping on muggle gum in a very annoying fashion. I heaved a sigh, put on my best innocent kid face and entered.  
  
"What do you want kid?" She had a high cranky voice and a pug face.  
  
"Well Miss. Parkinson, my mommy and daddy said I was suppose to get a room tonight for all three of us. They left me off here." I let my lip begin to tremble.  
  
"Tell me kid, did they leave you with some money?" Miss. A Parkinson leaned over the desk and peered at me with some kind of mad seniority."  
  
"They said it would only cost two galleons for a night. I have that." I put the money on the desk and waited. She sneered but reached under the desk for what I presumed a key.  
  
"Alright kid, follow me." She stood up and sulked away. I followed her a few feet behind pretending to be shy and nervous.  
  
"Room thirteen. Remember that kid I don't want you bothering me for the room number again." She handed me a key when we scaled the last step. "It's on this hall way and shoo my little freak of a brother out if he's in there." I grabbed the key and plodded on. I found room thirteen, or what had to be thirteen since there was already a three further up in the hall. It had lost its number one and three was in danger of falling too. Sliding the big old key into the lock it turned with a metallic click and swung open.  
  
The room was decorated in a scarlet pink bed curtains on both beds but the larger of the two had a pale yellow lining on the inside. The carpet was white and for the rest of the room it was quite bare. A small desk was pushed in the corner with out a chair but that was all. The bathroom was maybe somewhat better on matching but when I ran the taps the water didn't drain. That was enough exploring for a while. I had gotten rid of the excess weight like I wanted and know it was time for my owl and random other items I needed.  
  
Locking the door behind me and 25 of my remaining galleons in my pocket I set off but before I got halfway down the hallway I heard what sounded like a herd of tiny elephants thunder up the steps. The first elephant to scale all the steps was the black haired boy Sirius Black. I moaned, great that's all I needed right then. With my head down and hands shoved in my pockets I determinedly made my way to the staircase. However three more boys and a man were coming up right when I wanted to start down. I stood back, letting my hair fall around my face hoping none of them recognized me.  
  
"Merlin, if looks could kill eh James? That Parkinson is no better then Philip in Slytherin." The werewolf was speaking jovially to the other black haired boy.  
  
"No kidding Remus. All we asked was where the pool was. Guess she didn't like that." He grinned, pushing his glasses up. They all passed me never once looking at me. Mr. Black gave me a hurried thanks and sprinted to catch up with the boys.  
  
"No wait Sirius for the key. Don't kick the door down boys. Boys!" that poor man with that evil little child. I couldn't help but giggle a bit and pound down the steps letting my childish ways get the better of me. Even when the girl behind the desk snapped at me I just waved and skipped out into the late afternoon sun. I was beginning to feel free, maybe a little guilty as well because I did love my sister but for once in my life my concern could be on what I wanted and what I needed. I had my parents' vault of money and I'd be on my way to Hogwarts tomorrow morning. Good things can come from bad experiences I guess. I had passed a magical pet shop near the book shop earlier in the day and decided that I definitely wanted an owl now. It never occurred to me that I didn't know anyone really and having an owl would be pointless until I could make some friends.  
  
The shop door jingled as many of the shops there in Diagon Alley did. The walls were lined with cages of owls, cats, rats, aquariums of toads and other amazing creatures. Each cage had a small label stating the pets' name, magical qualities, age, origin and temperament. The first owl I looked at was a grey barn owl by the name of Disa. She apparently had navigated all the oceans by herself as a fledgling but was quite old by now. I moved to the next caged owl. He was a handsome eagle owl with fierce yellow eyes. Nameless and without known origin he was something of a mystery to me. His magical power was supposedly his ability to find any witch or wizards inside or out of moral peril. I flinched at the price though, 30 galleons was a ting to much for an owl.  
  
I moved among the rows of owls, stooping low to see or straining on tip toe for a peek. Each owl had amazing attributes of there own but I didn't need a fast flyer, one who could talk, an owl who could carry rhino size packages or anything else amazingly magical. I just needed a plain simple owl to be a buddy. I felt like I was shopping for a friend in some ways, and after all I was. Who knew how long this animal was going to be with me.  
  
"Can I help you little girl?" A benevolent looking middle aged woman approached me as I was poking my finger into an owl named Sarafin's cage.  
  
"I'm going to Hogwarts tomorrow and I want an owl. Does this shop have any bird that is just a plain simple owl? Just for local deliveries, I don't need anything special." My finger was caught in the cage and I trying to pull out cussing softly to myself.  
  
"How about a miniature owl?" She pointed to a small cage where a small feathery golf ball sat glaring at me.  
  
"Does he do anything but glare?" I pulled my finger hard out of the cage with one hard yank.  
  
"He's actually a delightful little friend. Aren't you Clemmen?" she nuzzled his tuft through the cage. He just glared some more looking at her finger.  
  
"Just 5 galleons for this little loveable owl." He did a real loveable thing next too, biting her finger as hard as he could muster. She shook him off causing him to be thrown up against the back of his cage.  
  
"Anything a little more loveable?" I grinned cheekily. The owl had drifted back into his glaring mode. He apparently only had two, glaring and biting.  
  
"How about a nice cat? You sound like you're looking for something loveable and cats are notorious for being loveable." I didn't say anything to her, I figured just let the cats' hisses and growls prove to her that cats didn't spare any love for a werewolf. She led me further back into the shop where a grey tiger striped cat lay cuddling with a red blanket in his cage. He didn't look up at me but the other cats noticed me. Cat's of every color, size and shape were growling and spitting insults at me.  
  
"This is Elijah, we call him Eli though for short. He doesn't have anything outstandingly magical about him but he is a faithful and adorable companion." She opened the cage and picked him up. He was only about 5 pounds at best, petite boned and young. I took him from her and looked into his eyes. They mirrored every hue green back at me and he didn't growl but instead reached out with his paws for my shoulder and proceeded to curl around them and hugged my neck, wrapping his slick body around my neck purring contently. The woman saw my features soften and beamed at me.  
  
"He's been looking for a little girl like you for a while now." She obviously though she had me in her pocket because she had conjured the adoption papers to the table she leaned on. I sighed and gave in. Eli was undoubtly a sweetheart through and through.  
  
"Alright, I'll take him. Would you like that Elijah?" he gave a small mew and closed his eyes clinging tight to my neck.  
  
"Can I interest you in a 'Never-Run-Out'® food and water dish? For only 5 galleons a year you can pay for his food and they will continually fill themselves." I nodded my head and handed over the money for the adoption of Eli and for the food and water dishes. She put the cat in a small cage and bid me farewell. I waved back at her and set off to the next and last shop I needed to go to.  
  
At "Quality Wizardry Supplies" I bought only a few things; brass scales, two standard size cauldrons (one for class and the other for personal use), a pocket sized telescope and a map making kit. I really don't know why I bought the map making kit besides that it was on sale. By the time I had finished my shopping and clicked off the last thing on my makeshift list, the sun had sunk low into the sky and I was getting hungry because I had skipped lunch. I clutched the bags and left the shop quickly, scurrying through the streets to drop my purchases off with Eli and find a small, clean pub to eat in.  
  
***  
  
Twenty minutes later I was firmly planted in a dark corner of the pub kitty-corner of the inn. Two tables away from me a group of rowdy wizards harassed the waitress, a few more tables down and to the left old kids; presumably students at Hogwarts sat around the scrub tables discussing something or another. Families occupied the longer tables, solo eaters and drinkers sat high on the bar stools and dogs whined under tables all noticing the life and vivacious atmosphere of the pub but not one took a second look at me. I ordered a toasted sandwich and a mug of butter beer, once again throwing on my cool indifference façade to avoid questions. The drink was conjured there on the spot and I was left to wait for my meal.  
  
Sipping it quietly I savored the sweet warmness, escaping from the world of humans and wizards. Pekkala was very alive and aware right then among people and the bustle of a town. I found myself longing for the openness of the forest and field. I had just drifted out of the first stage of consciousness into the thousands below that I knew so well when a now- familiar voice unwittingly yanked me to the present.  
  
"Dad can we have the silk pie?" I flicked my eyes to the furthest corners they could look. To the right of me, huddled in a large booth sat Sirius, his father and his three friends. They were obviously done with their meals and were deciding on dessert.  
  
"As long as it's not a galleon a slice." The man gruffed over a plate of stew.  
  
"Oh it's not father, only 12 sickles." He added quietly, snickering at his father. I turned slightly in my chair to observe the boys and the man. All four shaggy heads were soon talking animatedly and I couldn't help hearing snatches of the conversations. Quidditch, new classes, teachers, house rivalries and other things where among the topics. They jumped quickly from subject to subject quickly all in good nature, slapping each other on the back, laughing jovially at Sirius' childish antics never saying an important or sincere thing.  
  
I ate the sandwich that had arrived via crabby waitress slowly and silently waiting for them to leave and when they did I took a considerable amount of time strolling back to the inn. I could hear them somewhere in the rooms when I got to the hallway but I didn't meet any of them. Locking the door behind me I was greeted by Elijah who I let sit on my lap when I sat in the window. Tomorrow I was going to Hogwarts, tomorrow I was going to be a witch, tomorrow my life would begin and the old would close. The minutes and hours clicked away slowly but still I sat savoring the last moments of my life as a drifter in the world, now I would become something, now I could become something.  
  
A/N: Yep 13 pages of rambling! That was actually extremely fun to write and I think I should start on the next chapter as soon as I post this. Don't worry, I wont write every day in such detail as you know this fic will cover 7 + years of Danni's life. Also don't expect romance for another 5+ chapters! Better yet... Don't even expect it so don't get you panties in a bunch! Another note that you may be interested in is that I wrote most of this at a 104 temp so if it's a bit screwy blame my SARS. (That's what I'm calling it anyway) 


End file.
